


Snake Scales and Serpent Tails

by Sweet_baby997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Naga, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Protective Voldemort (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_baby997/pseuds/Sweet_baby997
Summary: O quinto ano de Harry foi provavelmente o pior ano de sua vida. Primeiro Voldemort aconteceu, então Umbridge, então Voldemort DE NOVO, e então Sirius morreu. Harry nem mesmo tem tempo para prantear adequadamente Sirius antes de ele ser enviado de volta para os Dursley no verão. Ele não consegue nem pensar direito e a cada dia que passa desde a perda de Sirius, Harry se sente mais e mais exausto. Quando seu aniversário de 16 anos chegar, tio Válter terá que literalmente bater em Harry só para acordá-lo.Depois de uma surra bastante brutal dada a ele por seu tio na véspera de seu aniversário, Harry acorda para encontrar algo que nunca pensou ser possível. Ele acorda e encontra uma longa cauda de cobra em vez de suas pernas. Poucos dias depois, sua família o abandona em alguma floresta aleatória.Que maneira maravilhosa de começar seu 16º ano de vida após o pior ano de sua vida.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake Scales and Serpent Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618421) by [Ethril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethril/pseuds/Ethril). 



> Está história não me pertence, link da história original:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/24618421.

𝑺𝒏𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝑺𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒆𝒓𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝑻𝒂𝒊𝒍𝒔

𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘰 1

Havia muitas coisas que Harry realmente não conseguia lembrar sobre o final de seu quinto ano; ele também não conseguia se lembrar da maior parte do que aprendera no início do ano. Parecia que todas as suas memórias estavam escondidas em uma névoa em sua mente. Até mesmo seus sentimentos pareciam silenciados naquela névoa nebulosa que se instalou dentro dele. 

Depois do que aconteceu no Departamento de Mistérios ... Harry achou difícil sentir ou fazer qualquer coisa. 

Seus amigos tentaram ajudá-lo, apoiá-lo, mas não foi o suficiente para tirar Harry da sensação de vazio nebuloso que o havia preenchido. Ele parecia flutuar de um lugar para outro no castelo, indo de uma aula para outra, até a hora de partir para o verão. 

Hermione o arrastava para as aulas, incluindo as aulas extras que eram oferecidas nos fins de semana, enquanto Ron tentava levá-lo para jogar xadrez ou snap explosivo. Luna se sentava ao lado de Harry durante as refeições e cantarolava suavemente. 

Ele se sentia tão vazio, cansado e culpado. Nada que ninguém fizesse parecia ajudá-lo. Sirius estava morto porque Harry havia tomado a decisão de se precipitar em uma situação que ele presumiu ser realidade, embora o Professor Snape o tivesse alertado o ano todo que Voldemort encontraria uma maneira de enganá-lo. 

A exaustão que atormentava Harry piorou no final de junho, quando eles embarcaram no trem para voltar a Londres. 

Harry podia ouvir seus amigos tentando confortá-lo, tentando puxá-lo para uma conversa, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Ele honestamente não queria se concentrar. Qual foi o ponto quando a última pessoa que ele viu como família estava morta? 

Ele supôs que Remus poderia ser como um tio, mas exceto quando o homem mais velho estava ensinando em Hogwarts, Harry não o tinha visto muito. Era como se o lobisomem o estivesse evitando. Sirius tinha feito mais para fazer parte da vida de Harry, embora ele estivesse praticamente preso em Grimmauld Place. 

Rony e os Weasley podiam ser considerados uma família substituta de Harry, mas sua família caótica barulhenta sempre parecera estranha para Harry. Ele gostava de passar o tempo com a família de seu melhor amigo, mas nunca foi o que ele pensava que 'casa' deveria ser. 

Não. O último membro da família de Harry estava morto e era, mais uma vez, culpa de Harry. 

Então de que adianta tentar sorrir e conversar com os amigos? Ele só queria fechar os olhos, dormir e fingir que Sirius estava escondido em segurança em Grimmauld, esperando que Harry chegasse para o verão. 

Em algum momento durante a viagem de trem, Hermione mudou de assunto e estava lembrando a todos sobre algo; algo que eles ouviram durante uma palestra de fim de semana que Harry não estava prestando atenção. Ela estava especialmente focada nele e em Neville no compartimento, mas Harry apenas virou a cabeça para olhar pela janela. 

Provavelmente foi algo sobre os resultados do OWL ou a questão de fazer o dever de casa. Hermione sempre deu a mesma palestra na viagem de trem de volta para Londres. 

Ele deve ter cochilado em algum momento, porque a próxima coisa que percebeu foi que Ron estava sacudindo seu ombro e dizendo que o trem havia chegado. 

Ainda parecia que Harry estava vasculhando a lama enquanto se levantava e pegava seu malão do compartimento superior. Seus ouvidos pareciam entupidos de algodão, o que tornava difícil ouvir qualquer coisa que alguém estivesse dizendo a ele. 

Harry sentiu todos os seus amigos lhe darem abraços assim que saíram do trem, antes de observar cada um se afastando em direção a suas famílias. 

Família… 

A única 'família' que ele tinha eram os Dursley e Harry definitivamente NÃO os considerava família. No mínimo, eram apenas um lugar para ficar durante o verão até que ele pudesse se ausentar por um tempo. 

Hermione estava dizendo algo de novo e olhando para ele preocupada. 

"Eu vou ficar bem, Hermione ... Eventualmente." Harry estava apenas repetindo o que todos estavam dizendo a ele na última semana ou assim. Realmente já havia se passado uma semana desde que Sirius havia caído através do véu no DoM? 

“Escreva para nós, Harry, mesmo que seja à meia-noite. Somos seus amigos e sempre estaremos lá para você. ” Hermione agarrou Harry novamente e o abraçou com força. Ela entregou a ele um pedaço de papel com uma série de números. "Se você precisar conversar, é só me ligar, certo?" Ela praticamente implorou a ele. 

Harry enfiou o pequeno pedaço de papel no bolso e acenou com a cabeça mecanicamente. Ele duvidava seriamente que os Dursley algum dia permitiriam que ele usasse o telefone, mas foi um gesto simpático de Hermione. 

No fundo de sua mente, entretanto, Harry se perguntou por que esta era a primeira vez que Hermione lhe dera seu número de telefone. Eles se conheciam há anos e ela sabia que ele vivia com seus parentes trouxas. Ela sabia que ele saberia usar um telefone e que, possivelmente, teria acesso a um. 

Tão rápido quanto esse pensamento veio, ele se foi, deixando Harry se sentindo confuso e cansado novamente. 

"Vamos garoto." Tonks estava parada ao lado de Harry de repente, com a mão em seu ombro. Ela parecia subjugada enquanto gentilmente o afastava de Hermione e o dirigia para a saída da plataforma. Até seu cabelo, normalmente um rosa chiclete alegre, era de um castanho fosco. "Seu tio está esperando do lado de fora da plataforma." 

Tonks não foi a única lá para escoltar Harry. Alguns outros membros da Ordem caminharam com Harry até o lado trouxa da estação de trem. Com certeza Vernon Dursley estava lá em sua glória cheia de raiva e obesidade. 

Harry estava muito louco para impedir os adultos de irem a Vernon para informá-lo sobre a morte do padrinho de Harry. Ele estava muito fora de si para lembrar que a única razão pela qual os Dursley não estavam arruinando seus verões nos últimos dois anos tinha sido por causa da ameaça de seu padrinho condenado fugitivo. 

Ele nem mesmo considerou o quanto as coisas poderiam ficar piores quando Vernon soubesse a verdade sobre Sirius. Se estivesse pensando, teria pedido a todos que não contassem a seus parentes, que ele próprio contaria quando estivessem em casa. Na realidade, ele nunca teria contado a verdade aos Dursley. 

O único pensamento que Harry teve na época, foi que o tempo era uma coisa bastante engraçada. Ele estava exausto e sabia que já fazia quase uma hora desde que eles deixaram a estação de trem, mas parecia que apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado. 

"Bem, garoto ." Harry se virou lentamente onde estava no corredor da casa de sua tia e tio quando ouviu as palavras cheias de ódio de seu tio. “Parece que você está sozinho neste mundo. De novo." 

O sorriso vingativo que esticou os lábios grossos e nojentos de seu tio causou arrepios na espinha de Harry. Por um momento, Harry não se sentiu vazio ou cansado; ele sentiu medo. 

Foi uma coisa engraçada para Harry. Voldemort não era tão assustador quanto Vernon Dursley naquele momento. 

“As aberrações disseram que seu padrinho criminoso está morto. Disseram para te dar algum espaço e apoio. ” Valter riu friamente, seus olhos azuis turvos nunca deixando o corpo magro de Harry. "Este é todo o apoio que você receberá de mim, garoto." 

Harry tentou se esquivar da mão que o atacou, esperando que fosse um tapa ou um soco. Em vez disso, descobriu-se que seu tio estava se lançando para agarrá-lo pelo colarinho da camisa. 

Seu tio o pegou e começou a arrastá-lo pelo corredor. Harry lutou fracamente e agarrou sua camisa tentando soltá-la do aperto de ferro de seu tio enquanto a gola se cravava na garganta de Harry. 

Levou um segundo para perceber para onde seu tio o estava arrastando. 

"Você vai ficar aqui até eu mandar!" Valter gritou enquanto escancarava a porta do armário com tanta força que ela bateu na parede em que estava presa. Harry foi jogado no espaço apertado e então a porta foi fechada com força. 

Os sons de fechaduras sendo clicadas com força foram as únicas coisas que Harry ouviu por vários minutos enquanto se enrolava no colchão fino e surrado que sua tia e tio nunca haviam jogado fora. 

Pelo menos seu tio não tinha batido nele. Harry sobreviveu 11 anos no armário minúsculo, ele poderia sobreviver ao verão nele. 

Ele esperava que sim. 

Agora que Sirius estava morto e seu tio sabia disso, Harry sentiu uma preocupação real por sua segurança. 

' Qual é o ponto, entretanto? Preocupante?' Harry pensou consigo mesmo com tristeza enquanto empurrava cuidadosamente algumas das ferramentas de limpeza o mais longe que podia de sua pequena cama. ' Eu não tenho nada para viver agora ... não realmente.' 

É assim que parecia. A promessa que Sirius tinha feito a Harry poucos anos atrás de dar a ele uma casa de verdade para morar, longe de sua tia e tio, era a única coisa que Harry estava ansioso em sua vida. Uma casa com Sirius deveria ter sido sua casa para sempre, mesmo depois de se formar em Hogwarts. 

Essa esperança, esse sonho, foi arrancado de Harry no momento em que ele entendeu que Sirius estava morto. 

Então, pelo que Harry tinha que viver agora? Escola? Ele tinha mais dois anos de escola e então seria forçado a tentar ser um adulto quando Harry não tivesse ideia de como ele deveria fazer isso. Amigos dele? Por mais que ele amasse Ron e Hermione ... ultimamente parecia que ele era mais uma terceira roda em sua amizade do que uma parte de seu trio. Ansiar pelo quadribol era ridículo. Harry havia perdido seu amor pelo esporte em algum momento durante o ano, mesmo sem perceber. 

Ele não tinha nada. 

Harry nem sabia se tinha a guerra para se concentrar. Dumbledore praticamente o ignorou o ano todo e ninguém na ordem jamais lhe disse nada. Apenas Sirius havia passado notas para ele e tentado prepará-lo. 

De que adiantava ficar preocupado sobre como seu tio o trataria quando Harry não tinha nada pelo que viver ou ansiar? Seu tio poderia espancá-lo até a morte e Harry duvidava que ele iria lutar neste momento. 

Realmente não havia motivo para revidar. 

Uma parte dele até esperava que Voldemort ou um de seus asseclas mascarados aparecesse e acabasse com tudo para Harry. Pelo menos então ele estaria com seus pais e Sirius. 

Harry engasgou e rapidamente cobriu a boca com as mãos para manter o som o mais abafado possível. 

Ele ... ele realmente queria morrer? 

Em um ponto durante suas divagações mentais e pensamentos mórbidos, Harry ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e algo pesado sendo arrastado para dentro de casa. Tinha que ser seu baú. Normalmente seu tio o trancava no armário, mas com Harry atualmente ocupando o espaço, ele não tinha ideia de onde seu tio colocaria a bagagem pesada. 

A resposta veio rapidamente quando Harry ouviu a porta do porão sendo aberta e então seu malão sendo empurrado escada abaixo. Harry estremeceu a cada batida forte contra os degraus de uma escada e rezou para que seu baú ainda estivesse em uma forma razoável depois de pousar no chão do porão. 

Horas devem ter se passado antes que ele finalmente ouvisse as fechaduras da porta do armário sendo abertas. A porta do armário foi aberta mais uma vez e Harry teve que cobrir os olhos contra a luz branca do corredor. 

Com os olhos cobertos, Harry não conseguiu ver a mão gorda vindo em sua direção para agarrar o colarinho de sua camisa novamente. Ele foi puxado do espaço minúsculo e Harry bateu os joelhos contra o chão ao cair livre. 

"Faça o jantar, garoto." Valter cuspiu com nojo de Harry, saliva voando de seus lábios. "Agora!" 

Harry esperou até que seu tio fosse afastado antes de limpar o rosto para tirar a saliva nojenta de sua pele. Ele ligou o piloto automático e preparou um jantar típico para seus parentes. 

Previsivelmente, Harry não tinha permissão para comer, embora ele tivesse preparado uma refeição completa para seus três parentes de maneira rápida e eficiente. Em vez disso, ele foi forçado a assistir no canto enquanto seu tio e primo gordo enchiam seus rostos e sua tia delicadamente comia algumas pequenas mordidas de cada vez. 

Felizmente, Harry não estava trancado de volta no armário novamente. Sua tia parecia ter uma pequena pena dele e enquanto seu tio estava distraído com a televisão, Harry foi enviado ao porão para pegar seu malão e arrastá-lo escada acima. Felizmente, seu baú tinha sobrevivido à queda das escadas do porão com apenas alguns amassados e amassados. Sua tia permitiu que ele pegasse algumas de suas roupas e artigos de toalete de seu malão antes de trancá-lo no armário, como em todos os verões anteriores. 

Harry foi capaz de agarrar furtivamente sua mochila escolar para carregar suas coisas, que também incluía alguns de seus livros escolares, sua varinha e sua capa de invisibilidade, antes de ser escoltado até o segundo quarto de Duda para ser trancado durante a noite. 

Foi um milagre que Harry foi capaz de levar sua varinha e alguns de seus livros escolares até o quarto sem que seus parentes percebessem. Pelo menos se algo acontecesse, Harry teria sua varinha em caso de emergência. 

Ele gostaria de ter conseguido pegar seu álbum de fotos ...

•━━━━━•➒¾⚡➒¾•━━━━━•

A vida na casa dos Dursley não tinha sentido. Harry fazia suas tarefas no piloto automático e na maioria das vezes nem percebia quando estava realmente trabalhando. Ele nem parecia notar quando seu tio batia nele ou quando sua tia gritava com ele. Um dia sangrou no outro e Harry considerou um 'bom' dia se ele não pensasse em como seria a morte. 

Ele se conteve algumas vezes, olhando melancolicamente para uma faca de cozinha ou para a tesoura de jardim. Ele até olhou para a navalha de seu tio uma vez antes de se forçar a desviar o olhar. 

Mesmo que sua tia lhe desse comida, tão esparsa e insossa como um pedaço de pão e água, Harry achou difícil comer. Às vezes, ele voluntariamente não comia o que recebia. A auto-inanição era uma experiência nova para Harry, mas alguns dias ele não conseguia comer. Ele acabaria apenas olhando para a comida em suas mãos até que ele a escondesse para tentar novamente mais tarde. 

O tempo passou lenta e rapidamente para Harry. A sensação de vazio começou a ir embora, mas a estranha exaustão nunca o deixou. Ele começou a se sentir ainda mais cansado quanto mais perto de seu aniversário. Demorava algumas batidas sérias na porta do quarto todas as manhãs para fazê-lo se levantar e mesmo assim seu tio teve que entrar no quarto para arrastar Harry para fora da cama. 

Harry se forçou a escrever para Ron e Hermione a cada poucos dias, mesmo que fossem apenas algumas palavras em uma página para dizer a eles que ele ainda estava vivo. O que era estranho, porém, era que ele não recebia nada em troca. Era como o fim dos verões depois de seu primeiro e quarto anos de novo, com o quão silenciosos seus amigos estavam. 

Estava começando a preocupar Harry depois da segunda semana na casa dos Dursley. Um dia, enquanto sua tia e seu tio estavam fora e Duda estava no parque com seus amigos, Harry ligou rapidamente para o número de Hermione no telefone do andar de baixo. 

O pai dela foi quem respondeu, mas ele rapidamente informou a Harry que Hermione ficaria na casa de um amigo pelo resto do verão. O homem gentil se desculpou várias vezes com Harry, o que Harry aceitou vagamente, antes de a ligação terminar. 

O verão havia se passado apenas duas semanas e Hermione já havia saído de casa para ficar com um amigo? A única pessoa que Harry poderia pensar que Hermione iria era Ron ... 

Por que ela não disse a ele? Por que ela deu a ele o número do telefone de sua casa se ela estava planejando ir para a casa de Ron tão rapidamente no verão? 

Por que nenhum de seus amigos escreveu para ele? 

A sensação de vazio, que lentamente começou a ir embora, voltou dez vezes. Seus amigos o abandonaram depois de lhe dizer que estariam lá para apoiá-lo de qualquer maneira. Estariam mentindo para ele pensando que ele não teria forças para se comunicar? Ou talvez ... talvez suas cartas estivessem sendo interceptadas! 

Talvez um Comensal da Morte tenha pego suas cartas! Mas, se fosse esse o caso, por que manter Edwiges viva? Se eles iam usá-la para rastreá-lo, por que não o fizeram? Eles poderiam tê-la seguido facilmente de volta à garagem dos Alfeneiros e o encontrado, mas não o fizeram. 

Ele nem estava conseguindo sua assinatura do Profeta Diário. 

Harry queria pensar no que estava acontecendo, mas se sentia tão cansado. Mesmo quando ele lutou contra o sentimento confuso em sua cabeça para tentar organizar seus pensamentos, ele não conseguiu. Ele se sentia como se estivesse tentando montar um quebra-cabeça com os olhos vendados, no escuro, sem peças. 

Pelo menos a exaustão que sentia, que enchia todo o seu ser, o impedia de ter pesadelos. Ele nem mesmo teve nenhuma visão alimentada por pesadelo de Voldemort. Foi a única coisa positiva que aconteceu a Harry depois do que aconteceu a Sirius. 

Sua exaustão veio em ondas que se acumularam e se chocaram contra ele. Harry estaria trabalhando em uma tarefa em um momento e no próximo ele estaria desmaiado apenas para ser acordado bruscamente por um de seus parentes; geralmente com um chute no peito. 

A exaustão estava pior na véspera de seu aniversário. Ele nem mesmo acordou quando seu tio entrou como um furacão no quarto e o puxou para fora da cama e o puxou para o chão. Harry não acordou até o segundo ou terceiro chute que seu tio deu em seu peito e estômago. Foi a dor aguda de uma de suas costelas quebrando que finalmente o tirou de seu sono sem sonhos. 

“Aberração inútil.” Válter rosnou para Harry enquanto batia com o pé no estômago desprotegido de Harry. “Depois de tudo que fizemos por você! Vestimos você! " Outro chute acertou seu estômago. "Alimentamos você!" O próximo teria caído em sua virilha se Harry não tivesse puxado suas pernas para se proteger. “Fornecemos um teto sobre sua cabeça ingrata.” Ele trouxe o pé para trás antes de enviá-lo voando na direção da cabeça de Harry. 

Harry tinha um braço em volta de sua cabeça e o outro em seu peito para tentar proteger a costela já quebrada para que não ficasse ainda mais danificada. 

“É assim que você nos retribui ?! Preguiçosamente na sala, nós te emprestamos tão graciosamente. Dormir pela manhã e à tarde quando você tem tarefas que precisam ser feitas. ” Outro chute atingiu o braço de Harry que protegia seu peito. “Você quer ficar neste quarto e não fazer nada ?! Muito bem! Você vai ficar aqui pelo resto do verão e, se souber o que é bom para você, ficará quieto. ” 

Vários outros chutes pousaram em várias partes do corpo dolorido de Harry até que seu tio finalmente se cansou de machucar seu sobrinho e saiu correndo. 

Uma sólida parede de dor irradiava de cada ponto ao qual o grande pé de seu tio havia se conectado. Seus braços e pernas estavam muito machucados, possivelmente fraturados, havia uma dor aguda e aguda em seu peito, onde ele sabia que havia pelo menos uma costela quebrada, e ele sentiu que ia vomitar por causa do aperto doloroso no estômago. Ele mal conseguia sugar ar suficiente para respirar. 

Pelo menos Harry se protegeu o suficiente para que suas partes mais sensíveis do corpo não se machucassem. Ele também tinha quase certeza de que havia evitado qualquer golpe na cabeça, mas era difícil dizer, pois sua visão estava nadando e ele não conseguia nem levantar a cabeça. Pelo menos um olho já estava começando a inchar e fechar com o soco inicial que seu tio deu antes de jogá-lo no chão. Seu corpo inteiro parecia estar sendo pressionado contra o chão por pesos pesados. 

Um único soluço sufocado deixou Harry enquanto ele lutava para se sentar, usando sua cama estreita para se apoiar. Foi lento e Harry caiu de costas no chão várias vezes antes de finalmente conseguir se sentar e ficar acordado. Ele sabia por experiência própria que seria melhor deitar na cama em vez de no chão enquanto ele estava preso no quarto. 

Felizmente, Edwiges estava entregando outra carta, então ela evitou a ira de Vernon. 

Harry teve que se concentrar em manter a respiração superficial para não exacerbar a costela quebrada. Quando tentou flexionar a mão direita, acabou sibilando e a trouxe para perto do estômago para segurá-la. 

Seu tio deve ter quebrado um dos ossos da mão enquanto o chutava. Usar sua mão para qualquer coisa seria impossível até que estivesse curado o suficiente para pelo menos desenrolar seus dedos. Cada vez que ele tentava até mesmo torcer a mão, um choque de dor o fazia se encolher e soluçar baixinho. 

Os ferimentos não foram tão graves quanto poderiam ter sido; Tio Válter tinha feito muito pior no passado com Harry. Ele ainda estava com dor e sabia que seria realmente inútil pelos próximos dias até que sua magia tomasse o controle e o curasse o suficiente. 

Ele agradeceu a qualquer deus que pudesse realmente estar por perto pela existência da magia. 

Ele queria se curar? Se ele continuasse ferido, talvez pegasse uma infecção e morresse. Ele tinha contraído infecções no passado, mas sua tia geralmente o encontrava e o levava para a clínica antes que as infecções passassem do ponto de cura. 

Pegar uma infecção, infecções múltiplas por quantos ferimentos ele agora apresentava, significaria que sua morte seria longa, prolongada e dolorosa, mas pelo menos ele estaria morto. 

Analgésicos. Harry de repente lembrou que tinha escondido analgésicos no verão passado sob a tábua solta sob sua cama. Se ele pudesse chegar até eles, então ele poderia, pelo menos, tirar um pouco da vantagem. 

Mas eles estavam literalmente embaixo da cama e seria necessário que ele se deitasse de bruços para alcançar o suficiente debaixo da cama para mover a tábua solta do piso para cima. Com o estômago e o peito doendo de pontadas agudas de dor, seria quase impossível para ele ficar deitado. 

Ele tentou uma vez levantar o piso enquanto estava deitado de costas e só acabou tirando o ombro do lugar. 

Por vários minutos, Harry debateu os prós e os contras de chegar ao seu estoque de pílulas. No final, ele suspirou cansado e gentilmente inclinou a cabeça para trás para descansá-la contra a borda de sua cama. O cansaço que o atormentava por mais de um mês o estava dominando novamente e ele estava tendo dificuldade em tentar se motivar para subir em seu berço, muito menos embaixo dele. 

Harry também estava achando difícil respirar e ele realmente esperava não ter um pulmão colapsado ou algo assim. Nunca tinha acontecido antes, mas tendo passado tanto tempo na Ala Hospitalar quanto ele, Harry tinha visto e ouvido sobre todos os tipos de ferimentos. 

Ficar encostado em sua cama no chão definitivamente não o ajudaria em nada se ele adormecesse assim. Talvez ele fosse capaz de dormir profundamente o suficiente para não sentir nenhuma dor? 

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Harry foi capaz de sacudir o cansaço o suficiente para se puxar para cima do berço com o braço menos machucado. Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas e ele sentiu o gosto de sangue por morder o lábio com tanta força para não choramingar. 

Quase assim que ele estava deitado na cama, tão confortavelmente quanto podia, Harry sentiu seus olhos se fecharem e a exaustão bater nele. 

A escuridão consumidora caiu sobre ele e Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio quando o sono induzido pela exaustão anestesiou a dor a níveis controláveis. 

Harry estava esperançoso de que seu tio cumpriria sua ameaça e o deixaria sozinho pelo resto do dia para que ele pudesse dormir um pouco.

•━━━━━•➒¾⚡➒¾•━━━━━•

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e um dia, Harry dormiu. Sua mente estava felizmente livre de sonhos, o que o deixou quase flutuando em um paraíso nebuloso de nada. Não havia pensamentos, memórias, sentimentos e, o mais importante, nenhuma dor. Ele podia sentir-se flutuando no nada nebuloso onde o tempo não existia. 

É como Harry imaginou que meditar seria, se ele tivesse tido sucesso em aprender como fazer isso durante as aulas de Snape. 

Havia uma sensação de paz e conforto no nada. Isso despertou uma vaga lembrança de um sentimento que Harry não conseguia identificar. Uma sensação fantasmagórica de braços em volta dele, segurando-o, passou por ele. 

Um suave som de batida sussurrou em seu ouvido e Harry choramingou baixinho enquanto tentava se inclinar para ouvir o som. Isso o lembrou de um batimento cardíaco. 

"Meu querido menino." 

A voz que falou foi gentil, suave e cheia de muito amor. Harry sentiu uma dor no coração e tentou desesperadamente abrir os olhos. Ele tinha que ver a pessoa a quem a voz pertencia. Uma voz tão doce e quente devia pertencer a um anjo. 

"Ainda não é hora, baby." 

Os braços fantasmas ao redor de Harry se apertaram levemente e a orelha de Harry foi pressionada mais uma vez contra o batimento cardíaco acelerado. Parecia que uma mão estava cobrindo os olhos de Harry, impedindo-o de ver quem o estava segurando. 

“Você foi tão corajoso, menino. Lamento que você tenha que ser tão corajoso. " 

Harry queria dizer a quem quer que o estivesse segurando para não parecer tão triste. Ele nunca se importou em ser corajoso. Ser corajoso lhe dera um lar na Grifinória, com amigos de quem gostava. 

"Você precisa ser corajoso por um pouco mais de tempo." 

Outra voz se juntou à primeira, esta mais profunda com uma pitada de riso nessas palavras suaves. 

“Não vai demorar muito até que ele encontre você. Ele pode lhe dar toda a felicidade e amor que você merece. ” 

Seria bom ser feliz, pelo menos era o que Harry acreditava. Ele pensava que conhecera a felicidade em Hogwarts, com seus amigos, mas a voz fez parecer que havia muito mais felicidade para se ter. Quem quer que fosse esse 'ele', Harry podia sentir-se realmente animado para conhecê-lo. 

Mas ... encontrar quem 'ele' era significava deixar o nada pacífico. Essas duas pessoas realmente legais, que falavam tão gentilmente com ele, que o abraçavam e o faziam se sentir seguro e amado, estavam aqui no nada. 

Partir significaria deixar essas duas pessoas. Harry sentiu seu coração disparar e choramingou baixinho. Ele não queria deixá-los! De novo não! 

"Oh, baby, eu sei!" 

A primeira voz doce sussurrou tristemente. Ele ouviu a voz soluçar muito baixinho. 

Uma pontada de dor no peito de Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos. A batida do coração contra sua orelha estava ficando mais fraca e ele não conseguia sentir os braços ao redor dele. 

“Fizemos o que pudemos. Precisamos deixá-lo ir. ” 

A segunda pessoa ainda estava cobrindo os olhos de Harry, mas parecia que ele nem estava falando com Harry. 

"E-eu sei." 

Harry sentiu a dor no peito cada vez mais forte e tentou se agarrar aos braços que o seguravam. 

“Me dê mais um minuto! Só mais um momento. Por favor!" 

“Não podemos. Não podemos demorar sem colocá-lo em perigo. ” 

"Me desculpe, querida. Eu sinto muito. Tudo vai mudar agora, baby e você vai ficar tão confusa. " 

As vozes estavam sumindo e Harry não conseguia mais sentir os braços em volta dele. 

“Siga seu coração, baby, não importa o que digam!” 

Uma pontada aguda de dor puxou Harry de repente do nada nebuloso em que estava flutuando e ele se viu deitado na cama no segundo quarto de Duda. Seu coração estava disparado e seus olhos disparavam freneticamente em busca de qualquer tipo de perigo que pudesse estar à espreita. 

"Nós te amamos." 

Essas três pequenas palavras estavam cheias de nada além de amor. Eles sussurraram pela sala como uma pequena lufada de ar. Eles deixaram Harry se sentindo aquecido, mas também incrivelmente solitário. 

Ele teve que cobrir a boca rapidamente para não chorar. Agora que estava acordado, ele sabia exatamente com quem estava sonhando. Já fazia tanto tempo desde que sonhava com seus pais, mas nunca os sonhos foram tão emocionantes para ele. 

Harry soluçou por mais alguns minutos, mas não porque estivesse triste. Tinha havido tanto amor e calor naquele sonho que empurrou para fora toda a dor emocional que sentia desde o fim da escola. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentiu tanto amor. Isso o deixou desejando, precisando sentir isso novamente. 

Seus soluços finalmente diminuíram até que Harry estava mais ciente de seu corpo e ao seu redor. 

Ainda havia dor lá, mas era maçante e distante, como se ele tivesse se curado por várias semanas. Ele sabia que sua tia e seu tio nunca o teriam deixado dormir por uma semana, o que significava que sua magia tinha funcionado com o tempo. 

Isso explicaria o pesado zumbido silencioso no ar ao seu redor. Ele descobriu que quando muita magia era usada em um único lugar em um curto período de tempo, deixava o ar carregado como se uma tempestade de verão estivesse se aproximando. 

Harry tirou a mão direita da boca e deu uma boa olhada na luz da lua que entrava por sua janela. Havia hematomas amarelos claros, mas fora isso sua mão estava em boa forma novamente. 

Lentamente, com movimentos cuidadosos no caso de seus ferimentos não estarem tão curados quanto esperava, Harry verificou cada lugar que seu tio havia chutado e atingido. Ele começou com o topo de sua cabeça e então gentilmente bateu ao redor do olho que estava inchando. 

Havia alguma dor aqui e ali, especialmente onde ele quebrou uma costela, mas na maior parte ele estava curado. 

Harry se sentou em sua cama, gemendo baixinho enquanto forçava seu corpo rígido a se mover. Ele precisava verificar suas pernas ainda. Ele se atrapalhou por um momento para se firmar; ele estava tendo dificuldade em ficar sentado e suas pernas pareciam completamente dormentes. 

Seria apenas sua sorte se todos os seus outros ferimentos tivessem sarado e suas pernas ainda estivessem em más condições. Não ajudou que, mesmo com a luz da lua, ainda era difícil de ver. 

Ele colocou as mãos delicadamente, com cuidado na parte superior das coxas. Ele sabia que sua virilha, felizmente, não se machucou no ataque de seu tio, então ele não precisaria checar por mais embaraçoso que fosse. 

"Que diabos?" Harry sussurrou quando suas mãos agarraram os restos retalhados do menor par de jeans que ele herdou de Duda; que ainda estavam tão folgados em Harry que ele precisou mantê-los amarrados com um velho cinto duplo enrolado em sua cintura. 

Os olhos verdes cerraram os olhos na escuridão enquanto ele pegava os pedaços de sua calça jeans e os afastava. Seu tio o havia atacado com uma faca ?! Ele não se sentiu sangrando antes, mas então por que suas calças foram destruídas? 

Com os trapos de sua calça finalmente removidos e jogado no chão para ser olhado pela manhã, Harry pressionou as mãos contra as pernas para tentar sentir quaisquer cortes ou cortes. 

Todos os movimentos pararam quando as mãos de Harry entraram em contato com o que ele só poderia descrever como uma superfície lisa, fria e de textura estranha. Ele esfregou as pernas tentando descobrir o que estava sentindo. O que quer que estivesse cobrindo suas pernas parecia muito com suas luvas de escama de dragão. 

Harry tentou mover as pernas, mas descobriu que estavam amarradas. 

Um calafrio desceu por sua espinha e Harry começou a sentir suas pernas mais rápido e com desespero. Suas mãos pressionaram para onde deveria haver uma lacuna entre as pernas, mas em vez disso ele apenas continuou pressionando contra a superfície escamosa lisa que estava unindo suas pernas. 

"Que diabos?!" Harry estava tremendo enquanto tentava encontrar o limite de tudo o que estava enrolado ao seu redor. Duda deve ter entrado sorrateiramente em seu quarto depois de ter desmaiado e feito algo! 

Ele encontrou a borda da textura cobrindo alguns centímetros abaixo de seu umbigo. Estava completamente plano contra sua pele e não importava o quanto Harry tentasse colocar seus dedos embaixo do que ele presumiu ser algum tipo de deslizamento, ele simplesmente não conseguia tirá-lo de sua pele. 

Harry estava completa e totalmente em pânico naquele ponto. Nem mesmo Duda foi inteligente o suficiente para inventar uma pegadinha tão complexa quanto essa. Nem parecia que a coisa, fosse o que fosse, tinha sido colada. Foi uma transição muito suave da pele para ... para escamas. 

Ele precisava de luz. Luz real e não apenas o que entrava pela janela. Harry nem se importava se acordasse os vizinhos ou sua tia e tio, ele precisava ver o que diabos havia acontecido com ele! 

Mesmo com as pernas amarradas, Harry ainda tinha algum movimento disponível para ele. Ele resmungou baixinho enquanto se contorcia e rolava para que pudesse alcançar o chão com as mãos. Ele não podia contar com as pernas para se ajoelhar para fora da cama; ele teria que rastejar para fora de sua cama. 

A fuga de seu berço foi deselegante e sem graça. Harry praticamente caiu do berço curto no chão. Foi uma coisa boa ele não ter sido capaz de se enfiar embaixo do cobertor, do contrário ele ficaria terrivelmente enrolado nele. 

"Merda." A aterrissagem sacudiu o peito de Harry e, embora a costela tivesse sarado, ainda estava rígido e dolorido. 

Harry fez o que pôde para se arrastar para longe de sua cama e chegou a meio caminho da porta onde seu interruptor de luz estava localizado antes de olhar hesitantemente para trás em suas pernas. 

Sua visão ficou turva e se estivesse mais clara em seu quarto, ele poderia ter notado sua pele perdendo a cor rapidamente. 

Em vez de olhar para as pernas amarradas por alguma coisa estranha de couro escamoso, ele encontrou o que parecia ser um longo objeto tubular que se estendia de sua cintura até a cama, onde se estreitava em uma ponta fina. 

"QUE DIABOS?!" 

Atordoado demais para sequer pensar em se manter quieto, Harry praticamente gritou. Em vez de pernas, ele tinha um rabo. Uma cauda de cobra. Uma cauda de cobra que se movia e cortava a partir da cintura até a ponta. 

Harry estava tão confuso e distraído com seu rabo que não percebeu que tinha completado 16 anos há quase 3 horas.

•━━━━━•➒¾⚡➒¾•━━━━━•


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O aniversário de 16 anos de Harry não foi nada do que ele esperava. Claro que ele esperava que seus parentes o espancassem, menosprezassem e tornassem sua vida ainda mais miserável do que já era, talvez ele estivesse até esperando alguns presentes de seus amigos. Em vez disso, Harry acordou para descobrir que, em vez de um par de pernas, ele tinha uma longa cauda de serpente.
> 
> Agora ele não só tinha que lidar com seus parentes, mas também se transformar em uma espécie de criatura meio cobra! Era exatamente o que ele precisava em sua vida; mais azar. Com Edwiges entregando suas cartas e sem nenhuma maneira de Harry entrar em contato com ninguém da ordem, ele não tinha ideia do que fazer. Ele nem sabia que tipo de criatura ele era!
> 
> Para piorar as coisas, ele pode ouvir seu tio e sua tia discutindo sobre o que fazer com ele.

Seus gritos tiveram consequências imediatas. O tio de Harry bateu a porta de seu próprio quarto e correu pelo corredor até onde Harry estava trancado no segundo quarto de Duda. 

Harry rastejou para longe da porta e para a parede oposta de sua cama, tentando ficar o mais longe que podia de sua cama. Ele choramingou fracamente, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar do rabo que havia substituído suas pernas e estava se esticando pela sala. 

"O que eu disse a você, sua aberração !" Seu tio estava gritando enquanto ele se atrapalhava com as fechaduras da porta. "Eu preciso bater em sua boca para aprender a ficar EM SILÊNCIO?" 

A porta foi escancarada e a luz do corredor encheu a pequena sala. O tempo parou enquanto seu tio estava parado na porta, chocado demais para se mover ou dizer qualquer coisa, pois em vez de encontrar seu sobrinho espancado e maltratado no chão, ele encontrou o que parecia ser uma cobra gigante se estendendo de uma ponta a outra da sala . 

Com a luz do corredor, Harry teve sua primeira visão clara de seu novo rabo. Sua cauda era de uma bela cor esmeralda profunda com bordas pretas ao redor de cada escala. As escamas brilhavam como se estivessem cobertas de pó de diamante toda vez que ele se mexia. Ele não tinha notado antes, mas havia escamas salpicadas ao longo de seus lados e no umbigo. Havia até mesmo algumas manchas de escamas em seus braços e clavícula. 

"O que você fez maluco!" 

O grito de nojo de seu tio arrancou Harry de seu olhar assustado e ele se virou para olhar com medo para seu tio. 

“N-nada! Honesto tio V-Vernon! " Harry engasgou rapidamente. Sua cauda reagiu ao seu medo e escorregou rapidamente para fora da cama o resto do caminho para se enrolar e enrolar em torno dele. “Eu n-não sei-” 

“CALA A BOCA ABERRAÇÃO!” Vernon gritou enquanto entrava na sala, seu punho erguido perigosamente bem alto diante dele. Ele estava prestes a bater em seu sobrinho antes de congelar. Ele nunca quis tocar o garoto antes que isso acontecesse, agora que o garoto era uma aberração ainda maior, Vernon não conseguia sequer bater nele. Ele estremeceu de desgosto e engasgou com a ideia de tocá-lo até para bater nele. 

Assim que seu tio começou a avançar sobre ele, Harry cobriu sua cabeça com os braços. Ele cerrou os olhos e esperou pelos golpes iminentes, mas quando nenhum veio, ele hesitante e com medo abriu um olho para atingir. 

Seu tio estava parado ali, congelado, por um momento antes de cuspir um globo de saliva em Harry e sair furioso da sala. Pouco antes de a porta ser fechada, Harry avistou sua tia muito pálida e trêmula no corredor. 

Harry não ficou cego ao longo dos anos. Ele sabia que todos os seus parentes tinham medo dele, especialmente depois do que ele tinha feito no verão antes de seu terceiro ano, mas isso nunca os impediu de bater nele. 

Sua nova cauda realmente assustava tanto o tio que o homem não conseguia sequer se aproximar? Era mais provável que seu tio estivesse preocupado em pegar qualquer nova aberração que Harry havia contraído. 

O que ele iria fazer agora? Ele tinha uma cauda enorme no lugar das pernas e havia escamas por todo o corpo! Demorou um pouco para perceber, mas definitivamente não estava usando os óculos, embora estivesse vendo perfeitamente pela primeira vez. Como era o rosto dele? 

E ... e o que aconteceu com sua metade?! Porque eles definitivamente não estavam onde deveriam estar. 

Sabendo o pouco que fazia sobre a anatomia da cobra, Harry não tinha certeza se queria verificar onde suas partes poderiam ter ido parar. 

Se Edwiges estivesse em casa, ele a teria enviado para procurar ajuda. Harry tinha certeza de que Dumbledore ou outra pessoa da Ordem saberia o que diabos estava acontecendo e como consertar. Então de novo… 

E se ... o que quer que tenha acontecido com Harry não fosse algo que pudesse ser consertado? Ele se lembrava vagamente de algum tipo de metade cobra, metade criatura humana em um dos livros de criaturas que ele e Hermione leram no segundo ano. O que ele conseguia se lembrar mencionava como a criatura era escura e havia sido expulsa das ilhas britânicas gerações atrás. 

As pessoas realmente piraram quando souberam que ele era um ofidioglota no segundo ano. Ele só podia imaginar que tipo de reação as pessoas teriam ao descobrir que ele era algum tipo de criatura cobra. Eles provavelmente o colocariam na mesma categoria de Voldemort. 

Harry choramingou baixinho e dobrou o rabo para que pudesse abraçá-lo como se estivesse abraçando os joelhos. As pessoas provavelmente diriam que ele estava se transformando em outro Lorde das Trevas e iriam caçá-lo. Eles provavelmente nem lhe dariam uma chance de explicar antes de atacá-lo. Ele choramingou novamente e um pequeno soluço escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele enterrava o rosto no rabo. 

Ron teve uma reação muito ruim à habilidade de língua de cobra de Harry no segundo ano. Ele abandonou Harry no quarto ano porque se recusou a ouvir Harry. Não seria um salto pensar que Ron iria abandoná-lo novamente agora que Harry não era tão 'leve' como deveria ser. 

Hermione pode ajudar! Pelo menos era o que Harry esperava, mas uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça sussurrou que ela só queria ajudar para que pudesse estudá-lo. Ela só parecia prestativa e amigável quando havia algo que ela queria; qualquer outro momento e ela era apenas mandona e controladora. 

'Não!' Harry gritou consigo mesmo enquanto balançava a cabeça violentamente. 'Eles são meus amigos, eles vão me ajudar com isso.' Ele sabia que sim. A amizade deles foi testada várias vezes e ainda assim eles sempre se juntavam quando era importante. 

Mais uma vez aquela vozinha falou e fez uma pergunta única e simples: 'Mas e se não o fizerem?' 

Não importava no momento se eles ajudariam ou não. Harry não tinha como entrar em contato com eles enquanto Edwiges estava entregando cartas. Hermione não estava na casa dos pais, então ele não poderia ligar para ela, mesmo que não estivesse trancado no quarto. E não era como se alguém na Ordem tivesse lhe dado uma maneira de contatar alguém em caso de emergência. 

Que tipo de adulto fazia isso, afinal? Eles esperavam que ele estivesse super seguro com seus parentes, mas eles não pensaram em dar a ele uma chave de portal de emergência ou algum tipo de dispositivo de comunicação para pedir ajuda? Até Hermione tinha inventado moedas para enviar mensagens curtas ao promotor no ano passado. 

O galeão! Ele não conseguia se lembrar se o havia deixado ou não em sua mochila escolar, mas valeu a pena tentar. 

Era estranho tentar ficar de pé quando ele não tinha pernas. Harry se virou para que suas mãos pressionassem o chão antes de tentar colocar seu rabo sob ele para se levantar. Ele foi capaz de ficar em pé curvado pressionando uma mão contra a parede próxima a ele para se apoiar. 

A sensação de controlar um apêndice tão longo era indescritível. Quando ele tentou pensar em se mover, pensar no que estava sentindo, sua cauda meio que ficou dormente. Ele podia sentir onde estavam as juntas de sua cauda, ao longo de sua espinha, e quando ele contraiu os músculos de sua cauda, ele podia definitivamente sentir, mas toda aquela informação não o ajudou exatamente a se mover. 

"Droga." Harry praguejou baixinho enquanto se afastava da parede e tentava avançar no mesmo momento em que tentava escorregar como tinha visto cobras reais fazerem. 

Ele acabou caído no chão com o nariz doendo por causa do impacto no chão. 

Como diabos as cobras faziam deslizar parecer tão fácil ?! 

Com um bufo de aborrecimento, Harry acabou engatinhando parcialmente pelo chão usando as mãos para se puxar de volta para a cama. Ao longo do caminho, ele foi capaz de fazer uma estimativa decente de quão longa era sua nova cauda. Devia ter quase 2 metros de comprimento, visto que a sala tinha menos de 3 metros por 3 metros. Harry acabou rastejando pela ponta da cauda, que foi a coisa mais estranha que ele já havia sentido; escalas em escalas o faziam tremer e não de uma maneira ruim. 

No momento em que foi enviado para o segundo quarto de Duda com sua bolsa, Harry escondeu todos os seus pertences que não eram roupas sob a tábua solta junto com os analgésicos que ele guardou lá no ano passado. 

Agora que seu peito e estômago não estavam doendo muito, ele foi capaz de se achatar e se mexer embaixo da cama. Depois de alguns silvos suaves de irritação, Harry conseguiu tirar sua bolsa de debaixo do berço. 

Ele colocou sua bolsa no berço apenas para praguejar baixinho. Com a porta do quarto fechada, ele perdeu a luz do corredor. A lua também havia se afastado de sua janela, então ele nem tinha aquela luz para tentar ver as coisas. 

"Achei que cobras pudessem ver no escuro?" Harry sussurrou, suas palavras parcialmente escorregando para a língua de cobra sem que ele percebesse. Ele sibilou novamente em aborrecimento apenas para parar quando ele realmente se ouviu. 

Quando ele era bem pequeno, Harry sabia que ele sibilara bastante. Aquele ceceio se transformava em sibilo sempre que Harry parava de prestar atenção em sua fala. Sua tia Petúnia odiava aquele ceceio com paixão e tinha batido nele até que Harry o controlasse. 

Ela se recusou a deixá-lo começar a escola primária até que ele aprendesse a falar sem sibilar. 

Agora ele estava sibilando de novo e definitivamente não era por causa de um ceceio. 

Com um estremecimento, Harry mostrou a língua e lentamente estendeu a mão para tocá-la. Ele puxou a mão quando sentiu a divisão recém-desenvolvida em sua língua. Não era exatamente bifurcado, não como uma cobra real, mas definitivamente contribuiria para o motivo de ele estar sibilando e balbuciando novamente. 

Seu problema de assobio não resolveria seu problema de luz, porém, e ele precisava de luz para olhar e ver se tinha sido inteligente o suficiente para enfiar o galeão falso em sua mochila antes de deixar Hogwarts no verão. 

Chegar até o berço tinha sido difícil o suficiente, mas ele não estava ansioso para rastejar até a porta, puxando-se ao longo da parede, tudo para que pudesse alcançar o interruptor de luz. 

Uma ideia veio a Harry e ele olhou para o comprimento de sua cauda. Supõe-se que as cobras sejam realmente hábeis com suas caudas, então, em teoria, ele deveria ser capaz de colocar sua cauda até o interruptor de luz e usar a ponta para acender a luz. 

Em teoria. 

Quando ele tentou fazer sua cauda se mover para a parede frontal, o novo apêndice acabou apenas se contorcendo e se contorcendo no chão por um tempo enquanto ele tentava descobrir como os músculos se moviam. Porém, quanto mais embaixo estava sua cauda, menos controle ele parecia ter. A certa altura, sua cauda se enrolou e Harry teve que parar para tentar desembaraçar o novo apêndice com as mãos. Enquanto ele lutava com o novo membro se contorcendo, ele se pegou acariciando as cintilantes escamas verde-esmeralda. Harry afastou as mãos para se impedir de acariciar seu novo rabo. 

No final, Harry simplesmente desistiu da ideia de usar o rabo para acender a luz e simplesmente fez o rastejar e se mexer do verme para chegar ao berço. Ele conseguiu acender a luz no final e isso era tudo que importava. 

Ele resmungou para si mesmo enquanto rastejava de volta para sua cama, uma vez que a luz estava acesa. 

Reaprender a andar ... deslizar ... estava definitivamente no topo da lista de coisas que ele precisava fazer. A coisa rastejante era lenta e tediosa e definitivamente o tornava um alvo. 

"Por favor, esteja aqui." Harry sussurrou enquanto abria sua mochila escolar e começava a tirar as coisas. Ele empilhou seus livros escolares depois de verificar se a moeda não tinha ficado alojada entre as páginas. Ele sacudiu sua capa de invisibilidade antes de dobrá-la novamente e colocá-la ao lado de seus livros. Enquanto segurava sua varinha, Harry percebeu que precisaria encontrar uma nova maneira de carregá-la, visto que não teria mais os bolsos das calças. 

Quando sua bolsa estava vazia, Harry a virou e sacudiu. Algumas embalagens de doces e penas quebradas caíram, e um frasco de tinta meio vazio, mas a moeda não estava lá. 

"Droga!" Um longo chiado saiu de seus lábios e Harry nem tentou detê-lo desta vez. Ele estava tão zangado consigo mesmo por perder aquele galeão idiota. A última vez que o viu, ele o usou para conseguir a ajuda do promotor para ir ao Departamento de Mistérios. Por tudo que ele sabia, ele se perdeu durante a batalha caótica. 

Ele engoliu em seco quando as memórias daquele dia o assaltaram. Harry balançou a cabeça com força para tentar dissipar as imagens mentais de Sirius caindo através do véu. Não houve tempo para ficar deprimido e chafurdar no desespero! Depois de descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo, ele voltaria a sentir falta de Sirius. 

Se Sirius ainda estivesse vivo, Harry sabia que ele saberia o que estava acontecendo. 

"Pare com isso." Harry sibilou para si mesmo enquanto colocava todos os seus pertences de volta em sua mochila escolar, exceto por uma única folha de pergaminho. Ele percebeu que escrever seus pensamentos tornaria as coisas mais fáceis de organizar. Talvez algo tenha acontecido no Departamento de Mistérios que ele não percebeu; uma maldição com a qual ele foi atingido ou algo estranho caindo sobre ele. 

Ele puxou desajeitadamente a cadeira de sua mesa e sentou-se. Pelo menos ele ainda conseguia sentar-se relativamente normal; mesmo que o resto de sua cauda inconscientemente se enrolasse nas pernas da cadeira. 

Por muito tempo, Harry sentou-se na cadeira e contou o que acontecera no DoM, mas nada que valesse a pena veio à mente. Os poucos feitiços que o atingiram eram todos identificáveis e ele havia sido curado de seus danos. Além dos orbes de profecia, ele não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada caindo ou derramando sobre ele. 

Relutantemente, Harry decidiu que o que quer que tivesse acontecido com ele não era por causa do desastre DoM. 

Ele examinou as memórias borradas da última semana de escola. Ele estava tão fora de si que não prestou atenção em nada. Era como se ele tivesse dormido caminhando. 

A caneta que ele estava segurando e girando com os dedos foi jogada para baixo em sua frustração. Por que sua mente estava repentinamente tão clara agora, quando esteve nebulosa e confusa por tanto tempo? Ele mal conseguia se lembrar dos últimos dias que antecederam seu tio espancando-o de forma negra. 

Vendo como ele não estava prestes a descobrir o que o levou a sua mudança repentina, Harry decidiu fazer uma lista de coisas que ele precisava fazer daquele ponto em diante. A primeira coisa que escreveu: 'Aprenda a andar / deslizar (?)'. 

Era vital que ele aprendesse a se mover com a cauda se quisesse se proteger. 

Ele escreveu uma lista de pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo antes de diminuir a velocidade de riscar um nome após o outro. Harry não tinha ideia em quem ele podia confiar e quem ele não podia. Cada vez que ele tentava se convencer de que Ron e Hermione estariam lá para ele, como os melhores amigos deveriam fazer, outra voz em sua cabeça dizia que eles não eram confiáveis. 

Harry queria escrever o nome de Dumbledore, mas depois do que aconteceu no ano passado ... ele tristemente, com lágrimas nos olhos, riscou o nome do diretor. Por mais que quisesse confiar no homem, Dumbledore deu as costas a Harry quando ele mais precisava dele. 

Talvez o Professor Snape possa ajudar? Claro que o homem odiava Harry, mas ele nunca havia mentido para ele antes. Harry podia confiar em Snape para pelo menos não tentar matá-lo se ele pedisse ajuda. O mestre de poções salvou Harry várias vezes no passado e Harry tinha certeza de que o homem fora buscar ajuda da Ordem quando Harry lhe contou sobre o desaparecimento de Sirius. 

'Obter livros sobre criaturas cobras' foi adicionado à lista. Harry não tinha certeza de como conseguiria os livros, mas tinha quase certeza de que poderia encomendá-los por coruja. Pelo menos ele esperava que sim. 

Ele só precisava que Edwiges voltasse antes que ele pudesse ver sobre os pedidos de livros por coruja. 

•━━━━━•➒¾⚡➒¾•━━━━━•

2 dias. 

Tio Válter e tia Petúnia o mantiveram trancado no segundo quarto de Duda por 2 dias. Sua tia lhe dava comida uma vez por dia pela velha aba de gato. De manhã, ela também enfiava um balde para ele se aliviar e à noite ele enfiava de volta, com cuidado, para esvaziar. 

Pelo menos eles não o estavam forçando a urinar no canto da sala como um animal. Então, novamente, eles provavelmente não queriam que ele farejasse o lugar. 

Naqueles dois dias, Harry aprendeu sozinho a usar a cauda para se mover. Para sua surpresa, deslizar exigia muito mais trabalho do que apenas balançar o rabo para frente e para trás no chão. Ele teve que começar o movimento em seus quadris e deixar o movimento ondular por sua cauda. Sua cauda também não permaneceu plana no chão; em vez disso, levantava um pouco a intervalos e voltava para baixo para empurrá-lo para a frente. 

Havia tantos pequenos movimentos acontecendo que quando Harry tentasse pensar sobre isso, ele tropeçaria e acabaria caindo de cara no chão. Demorou uma eternidade para aprender a apenas parar de pensar em mover o rabo quando ele queria se mover. 

A sala era pequena demais para realmente praticar, então, embora ele tivesse aprendido sozinho a deslizar, seus movimentos eram lentos e rígidos. 

Para seu imenso constrangimento, Harry descobriu que teria melhor controle de seus movimentos se passeasse e balançasse os quadris para frente e para trás como uma garota faria. Ele nunca parecera realmente "masculino", tendo um rosto mais andrógino e corpo magro, mas também nunca parecera "feminino". Mas com a forma como ele foi forçado a mover seus quadris, Harry definitivamente se sentiu mais como uma garota naquele momento. 

Definitivamente não ajudou que durante toda a mudança, coisa, seu cabelo tivesse crescido em comprimento. Caiu para suas omoplatas agora, mas pelo menos o peso ajudou um pouco a controlar o ninho do pássaro que seu cabelo normalmente era. Seu cabelo ainda era encaracolado, mas pelo menos caía em ondas mais limpas. Ele foi capaz de amarrá-lo usando um velho cadarço que se soltou de um dos tênis velhos de Duda. 

Por 2 dias seus parentes o ignoraram completamente. Harry esperava que Edwiges voltasse durante esse tempo, mas seu fiel companheiro coruja ainda estava ausente. Já que Harry havia dito a ela, ao mandá-la para a casa de Ron, para esperar até que ela recebesse uma resposta, ela provavelmente ainda estava lá. 

Harry realmente irritou o fato de seus amigos ainda não estarem respondendo às suas cartas! O que aconteceu com todo o tipo de 'escreva-nos sempre que precisar' e 'estaremos sempre aqui para ajudá-lo'? Eles o abandonaram, de novo, mas desta vez eles fizeram promessas a ele que eles quebraram. 

Se suas cartas estivessem sendo interceptadas e eles não tivessem notícias dele, então a Ordem teria enviado alguém para ver como ele estava ... certo? 

Certamente alguém estava preocupado com ele ... 

Seus pensamentos circularam assim por 2 dias enquanto ele explorava seu corpo e descobria como usar sua cauda. Durante esse tempo, ele aprendeu onde seus pedaços perdidos tinham acabado, com seu rosto ficando vermelho brilhante quando ele foi forçado a tatear pela primeira vez, e para seu grande alívio sua anatomia alterada não havia adotado o equivalente da cobra completamente. 

Harry não tinha ideia do que teria feito se acabasse com o que uma cobra tem por pênis. O pouco que ele conseguia se lembrar era que as cobras machos na verdade tinham dois. 

Não. Ele só tinha um, mesmo que parecesse muito diferente agora e deslizasse de volta para a bainha com fenda estranha que ficava escondida por suas escamas quando ele não estava usando. 

Foi durante esses pequenos experimentos e explorações que Harry fez uma descoberta bastante perturbadora e humilhante. 

Não apenas seu pênis agora escorregava para dentro e para fora de uma estranha coisa interna da bainha, mas ele também havia encontrado uma fenda em suas escamas logo abaixo da bainha que definitivamente não parecia algo usado para gerenciamento de resíduos. Depois de encontrar a fenda, Harry retirou rapidamente os dedos e decidiu esquecer tudo. 

A negação era mais do que apenas um rio no Egito e Harry estava mais do que feliz em comprar uma passagem só de ida e viver lá pelo resto de sua vida. 

Nos 2 dias em que ficou sozinho, Harry encontrou outras mudanças físicas durante suas explorações entediadas. Ele podia sentir o respingo de escamas ao longo de suas bochechas, como sardas. Seus ouvidos ganharam pontos. Eles não eram significativos, mas suas orelhas estavam definitivamente pontudas agora. Ele também tinha garras retráteis que podiam cortar madeira e metal com bastante facilidade. 

Harry também descobriu que quando ficava com raiva ou com medo, o que acontecia uma ou duas vezes quando seus parentes iam e vinham ruidosamente do lado de fora de seu quarto, longas presas desciam de estranhos buracos em suas gengivas acima de seus dentes regulares. Eles também pingariam o que ele presumia ser veneno. 

Se ele não tivesse superado o medo do veneno de cobra com a experiência com o basilisco, Harry poderia ter tido um ataque cardíaco. 

Ele tentou se esticar para chegar às suas costas em um ponto e de onde ele pudesse alcançar, Harry sentiu mais escamas. 

Pelo menos sua cauda era sua cor favorita, em vez de algo horrível como vermelho. Por mais que gostasse do vermelho da Grifinória, Harry não poderia se sentir confortável com uma cauda vermelha e escamas vermelhas pelo resto de sua vida. 

Verde esmeralda era uma cor calmante para Harry. Isso o lembrou dos olhos que compartilhava com sua mãe. 

No terceiro dia de sua solidão, as coisas começaram a mudar fora de seu quarto. Durante os dois dias que ele ficou sozinho, sua tia e seu tio discutiram constantemente. Duda tinha sido mandado para a casa da tia Marge por enquanto, então era apenas sua tia e seu tio na casa. 

A gritaria era freqüentemente abafada porque sua tia e seu tio estariam discutindo no quarto ou descendo as escadas, mas Harry sabia que eles estavam discutindo sobre ele. Ele ouviu as palavras 'matar', 'aberração' e 'abominação' vezes suficientes para saber que não estava mais seguro na casa dos Dursley. 

Não que ele já tivesse estado seguro antes, mas ele sempre teve uma certeza razoável de que os Dursley não o matariam. 

Sua tia e seu tio não estavam mais gritando. Na verdade, eles haviam ficado estranhamente quietos. Se não fosse pelo fato de poder ouvir sua tia se movendo no andar de baixo, Harry teria pensado que eles haviam abandonado a casa. 

O silêncio da casa deixou Harry nervoso. Seu tio iria tentar matá-lo esta noite e estava cavando um buraco em algum lugar no meio do nada? 

Tia Petúnia ainda entregava a quantidade típica de comida para ele por volta do meio-dia, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. 

Harry não tinha certeza se isso o preocupava mais ou menos. 

Vigilância constante foi a frase de efeito de Moody e Harry levou isso a sério. Ele certificou-se de que sua mochila escolar estava embalada com todos os seus pertences que havia armazenado em seu quarto, com todas as suas roupas para o caso de conseguir recuperar as pernas, bem como os comprimidos e a garrafa de água que havia escondido sob a tábua solta. 

Na hora do jantar, Harry estava com os nervos em frangalhos. Seu tio havia retornado e Harry jurou que ouviu o homem obeso arrastando algo pesado para fora de casa e para a garagem. A única coisa tão pesada e desajeitada era o malão de Harry. 

Surpreendentemente, a tia de Harry entregou um jantar simples para ele. Normalmente, ele só fazia uma refeição por dia, e fazer uma segunda apenas fazia sua paranóia disparar. 

Mas nada aconteceu depois do jantar. Uma hora se passou e depois outra, e ainda nada aconteceu. Harry estava começando a relaxar, esperando em seu berço com sua mochila escolar pendurada no ombro para o caso de precisar fazer uma oferta pela liberdade, quando seu tio veio subindo as escadas pisando forte. 

Harry prendeu a respiração quando aqueles passos barulhentos vieram pelo corredor apenas para parar do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto. As fechaduras foram desfeitas rapidamente e Harry recuou quando a porta foi aberta. Ele estava fora de sua cama em segundos e de pé, o melhor que podia, o mais alto que podia para parecer mais intimidador. 

Seu tio ficou ali na porta, seu punho cerrando e abrindo por vários longos minutos. Era óbvio que seu tio queria bater em Harry de novo, mas toda vez que ele avançava, Harry se movia apenas o suficiente para que a luz do corredor atingisse as escamas brilhantes de sua cauda. 

Imediatamente seu tio recuou. 

"Você está indo." Vernon foi finalmente capaz de sair após o longo impasse entre ele e Harry. "Esta noite." 

Harry queria perguntar a seu tio como diabos ele iria conseguir isso. Ele não podia exatamente sair pela porta esperando que nenhum dos vizinhos o visse. Harry também não poderia vagar por Londres até chegar ao Caldeirão Furado para tentar obter ajuda. 

Talvez ele pudesse ir para St. Mungos? Harry não tinha pensado nisso ainda, mas eles poderiam ajudá-lo a descobrir se isso era uma maldição ou não. 

Mais uma vez seu tio fez menção de agarrá-lo, mas o movimento brusco e abortado fez Harry sibilar ameaçadoramente. Suas presas escorregaram e Harry pôde sentir duas gotas de veneno escorrendo pelo queixo. 

"Doido!" Valter murmurou antes de entrar no corredor. “Vá para a garagem. AGORA." 

Aproveitando a chance do que era, Harry saiu do quarto e correu para as escadas. Ele teve que agarrar o corrimão com as duas mãos para se puxar pela escada, sem saber se conseguiria descer sem o apoio. 

"Minhas coisas?" 

"Eu já coloquei seu maldito porta-malas e sua gaiola vermelha na van!" Vernon gritou, suas palavras cheias de desespero. 

Com certeza, quando Harry chegou à garagem, havia uma van simples, branca e sem janelas esperando por ele com as portas traseiras abertas. 

Ele ficou feliz ao ver seu baú e a gaiola de Edwiges bem onde seu tio disse que estariam. Bem como um cobertor de aparência surrada. 

"Para onde você está me levando?" Harry perguntou, fazendo o possível para evitar o tremor em sua voz. Se seu tio tentasse matá-lo, Harry retribuiria o favor. Ele não estava disposto a se deixar cair sem lutar. Em vez de uma resposta, seu tio apontou um dedo gordo para a van para ele entrar. 

Vernon estremeceu de desgosto enquanto seu sobrinho se contorcia para entrar na parte de trás da van. Aquela cauda longa se contorceu e se mexeu até que a aberração foi capaz de colocá-la completamente na van. "Cubra-se." Ele sibilou com raiva antes de fechar as portas da van. Ele só queria levar a aberração o mais longe possível de sua casa. 

Usando o cobertor surrado que havia sido deixado na van, Harry cobriu sua longa cauda verde o melhor que pôde. Seu tio ainda não havia respondido sua pergunta e quando ele perguntou novamente quando seu tio estava no banco do motorista, ele só obteve o silêncio como resposta. 

Harry não podia ver nenhuma arma, faca, revólver ou qualquer outra coisa na van, então seu tio realmente o estava levando a algum lugar para despejá-lo ou o homem estava planejando matar Harry no local final. 

Pelo menos Harry tinha suas coisas. Ele provavelmente teria que abandonar seu malão, pois era volumoso e difícil de arrastar. Ele simplesmente pegaria as coisas que eram mais importantes para ele e deixaria o resto. Talvez ele escondesse seu malão e tentasse voltar a ele mais tarde. 

Não ser capaz de usar magia fora da escola era uma merda. Ele poderia ter usado um feitiço de encolhimento em seu malão e carregado no bolso da jaqueta, ou levitar seu malão por aí. Em vez disso, Harry foi forçado a pensar em deixar para trás seus poucos bens. 

Mas pelo menos ele teve a escolha de fazer isso. Isso foi mais do que ele esperava quando seu tio lhe disse que ele estava sendo forçado a partir. 

Harry se encolheu sob o cobertor surrado e estremeceu ligeiramente. Pelo menos na casa dos Dursley, seu quarto estava quente. A van, mesmo no meio do verão, estava fria e Harry tinha certeza de que seu tio estava explodindo o ar condicionado o mais alto que podia. 

Ele não tinha certeza se tinha ou não o sangue frio, mas o ar frio definitivamente não o estava ajudando de nenhuma maneira, forma ou forma. Harry podia sentir seus olhos se fechando e ele estremeceu novamente sob o cobertor. 

Harry só esperava que onde quer que seu tio o estivesse levando, fosse mais quente do que o interior da van.

•━━━━━•➒¾⚡➒¾•━━━━━•


End file.
